Una visión al futuro
by Chikaalien
Summary: One-shot Un pequeño vistazo al mundo de Rex despues de que este sea mayor y tenga una familia -Cirex y Holix


**Bueno me inspire un poquito en fic ( Sueño ) que lei el otro dia de Joya blanca, pero si leen la historia es en un futuro un poco mas lejano... de hecho como varias de mis historia se entrelaza y da explicaciones a futuros proyectos**

**Generador Rex no me pertenece...**

* * *

-¡Papi!, ¡Papi!-Grito la pequeña niña de piel morena y ojos cafés a un hombre alto y con un cuerpo en forma, que acababa de bajar de la nave

-Violeta, vaya nunca pensé verte por aquí-El hombre tomo a su pequeña y tierna hija de 5 años y la acomodo contra su pecho, su tono de piel era solo un poco mas oscuro que el de ella

- Mami me trajo a ver a mis primos Rafael y Luis, además pude ver a abuela Holiday, Jade se fue con su papa el abuelo Seis a Hong Kong- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Oh Violeta aquí estas- Dijo una mujer de unos treinta años con el rostro preocupado, su cabello era oscuro y caía sobre sus hombros

-Circe ¿Cómo estas?- El hombre esbozo una sonrisa en cuanto la vio

Ella corrió hacia el atractivo padre con su pequeña hija y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios

-Diug- Dijo la pequeña al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos- Los mayores no deberían hacer eso mami

La feliz pareja solo sonrió

-Dime Rex ¿Qué tal la misión?-Dijo ella al tiempo que empezaban a caminar hacia la base de Providencia

-Bien, ya sabes conspiraciones, chicos malos lo normal-Respondió Rex un poco cansado

Rex bajo a Violeta al suelo

-Papi actuaré en una obra-Violeta era una pequeña con mucha energía – Seré una abeja bzzz bzzzz

-Eso me alegra cariño-Dijo Rex al momento que se agachaba apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda

Al parecer a Rex no le parecía algo normal el enorme entusiasmo de su pequeña, al menos no tanto. Por lo que le acaricio la mejilla antes de detectar sus nanites. Al detectarlos sonrió "Azúcar… debió haber sido Rafael", ese pequeño seguía los pasos de científico loco de su padre Cesar aunque físicamente era muy parecido a su madre la dulce Sofía, era imposible negar que tuviera el carácter y la personalidad del Salazar mayor.

-Rex aquí estas, debes de someterte a los análisis rutinarios para ver como van tus biométricos- La mujer con bata de unos treinta y cuatro años se acerco, era delgada y no media mas de 1.60 m, su piel morena y su cabello castaño oscuro no dejaban en duda su ascendencia latina, en su dedo anular llevaba dos anillos lo que dejaba en claro que estaba casada

-Hola cuñada- Rex se incorporo y le sonrió, -¿donde esta mi loco hermano?

-Probablemente persiguiendo a Luis, Rafael lo relleno de golosinas junto con Violeta

La pequeña salió de ahí corriendo y riendo

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?-Pregunto Circe un tanto preocupada

-Descuida, el efecto pasara en 20 minutos, y entonces tendrás a una niña de cinco años muerta de cansancio junto con un niño de siete

-Mamá –Grito un chico de 10 años con anteojos-Encontre a Luis

-Mas te vale Rafael-Dijo Sofia-Donde esta

-Ehmm lo volvi a perder

Ella le dirigió una mirada amenazadora al niño que corrió a buscar a su hermanito menor

-¿Como0 lo haces?-Pregunto Circe asombrada

-Practica-Le puso las manos en sus hombros- Descuida algún día lo lograras

Rex se rio, jamás imagino tener una familia tan loca, pero le alegraba el hecho de que ahora todos ellos no lo vieran como un arma, Cesar era feliz a lado de su paciente y dulce esposa una científica que estaba locamente enamorada de el desde que lo conoció y sus dos hijos, niños prodigio como sus padres. Seis unos diez años antes había tenido una hermosa hija con Holiday: Jade, su cabello era castaño como el de su padre y sus ojos verdes como los de su madre, ella era inteligente y muy ágil, aunque casi no veía a su medio hermano mayor, el hijo de Seis con Siete, que se había convertido ya a sus veinte años en un soldado muy destacado en Providencia. Y el se había casado con aquella chica que conoció en la playa y había tenido una pequeña y dulce hija, que por una promesa que se hicieron Cesar y el le puso el nombre de su madre… Violeta. A quien con ansia y temor esperaba entregarle la batuta algún día de protector de la Tierra. Ya que ella poseía las "habilidades" de su padre


End file.
